Torn By Pride
by Punkinz01
Summary: One argument started it all. Bunnymund feels bad about himslef going off at his Fiancée Angie. Angie has been captured by Pitch and Bunnymund will do anything to get her back. And how will Bunnymund handle being a parent.
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymund sat in the little house which stood at the end of the warren. He felt so bad about himself. Bunnymund had let his temper control him and had accidently made the argument between him and his Fiancée Angie worse. Angie had stormed out of the door and left.

Angie was a light brown Pooka with a bobby blonde fringe. She had the most stunning blue eyes that the guardians had ever seen.

"How could I have said that to her, How could I have been so stupid" He disciplined himself. He curled into a ball on the couch. He whispered the words to a song:

_Alone in this house again tonight _

_Got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away__  
__I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry__  
__Would it help if I turned a sad song on?"_

_All by myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone _

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way__  
__'Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry__  
__well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry_

Little did he know that Angie herself was in a ver tight spot indeed?


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymund soon cut to conclusions and said "That's it, I've gotta apologize to her" And with that he left in search of Angie. To his surprise, she wasn't in the Warren.

"Maybe she's with North" He said to himself and left the Warren. It took a while but he eventually got there. Bunnymund burst through the red doors and entered the workshop. "'Ey Mate, Have you seen Angie, I can't find her" He asked. "No Bunny I haven't" North said.

"What do you need Angie for?" Tooth and the others had just arrived. "…" Bunnymund was about to say something but was cut off. Something caught his eye. The shadows in the gloomy corner began to make shapes, as if it was telling a story.

It got the attention of the others as well. Those pictures turned into a movie. It began with the argument between Bunnymund and Angie.

Angie suddenly stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. We already know what Bunny was doing at the time so it showed Angie side of the story. She wandered further into the Warren until she reached a place that not even she nor had Bunnymund entered before.

They saw Angie stop and look around suspiciously. The noise that came next was audible enough for them all to hear. It was the malevolent Chortle of Pitch Black.

Then it stopped there. The "movie" had already given them enough information on her location.

By the looks off it, Bunny was about to snap. It was his fault that Angie had run off and he was strong-minded about his Angie back.

His mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Bunnymund began to gather up the equipment that he needed for his long voyage. "Bunny, where are you going?" Tooth asked in almost a whisper. "To repair the damage I've done" And with that he disappeared down the rabbit hole.

It about 5 seconds for the guardians to figure out what he meant, and then it hit them.

_**In the Dungeons.**_

Angie was on the verge of tears as she sat alone and afraid in the gloomy prisons of Pitch's lair. _'I'm sorry, Bunny, I got myself into this mess and I shouldn't rely on you to get me out' _

The first thing that came into her head was her number one favorite sone. She began to sing along to the words:

___I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

And with that, Angie put her head in her knees and cried, ears flopped back as always.


	3. Chapter 3

A few miles into the voyage, Bunnymund still hadn't realized that Tooth and the others were following him to pitch's lair. They had all grown so attached to Angie that it was insufferable to see her in trouble and without any help.

They soon arrived at Angie's location. By then Angie was desperate to escape. It was pretty easy to find her cell because of the entire racket she was triggering.

_**Inside the Cell**_

Angie backed up as far as the cell would allow her. Then she ran at full speed towards the bars. Angie tried her hardest to escape by slamming her shoulder against the metal cage bars.

Although it caused her agonizing discomfort in her shoulder, she didn't let it interfere with her blueprint to escape.

"You can't keep me locked up forever Pitch Black!" Angie yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

The female Pooka stepped back and said while still yelling "Because as long as I live and breathe, you're not gonna keep me in here".

Angie sat back down and gently patted her skinny belly. "He's not gonna keep US in here forever is he" She said to her stomach.

_**Outside the cell**_

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Guys. Doing. Here" Bunnymund asked as he faced the other guardians. "Well, we're all really close to Angie and we wanted to help get her back" Tooth explained. "If you wanted to come, you could've just told me" The 5 entered the lair only to be greeted by the sounds of banging and yelling.

The voice that was doing the yelling sounded incredibly familiar.

"That's Angie" Jack exclaimed. "Come on" Tooth led the pack. They had to split up to be able to find her, for there were so many cells. And once the noise stopped it made it even harder.

Tooth whizzed rapidly around the place until she came across the cell that she was searching for. Inside of it was a distressed, light brown female Pooka. Tooth recognised her immediately. "Angie!" The first thing Tooth noticed was her shoulder. The shoulder she had used to try and escape. It was cut, grazed and badly bruised, but more importantly, it was bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Angie" Tooth half yelled/half whispered. "Tooth!" Angie quickly ran to the bars and watched Tooth with the pair of bolt cutters that the fairy held in her dainty hands.

"Hold still I'm gonna get you outta here" Tooth jammed the bolt cutters onto the bars. After a while at attempting to bust Angie out of there, she gave up.

"It's no use, it not gonna break" That's when she realized that Angie wasn't paying attention. The Pooka seemed to be drawing on the only left over piece of paper she had left.

Angie handed Tooth the note. "Give this to Bunnymund, Go quickly" Tooth flew off in a flash.

_**Back to the other guardians**_

Toothiana whizzed around the corner, almost taking down Jack in the process. She stopped in front of Bunnymund and handed him the note, exhausted.

_The Route you need to take to find Angie__._

_Go to the Endless hall at the end of the center of all Cages_

Bunnymund literally bolted forward towards the hall and followed the instructions from there.

_**Angie's Cell**_

"Come on, Come on, Come on, where are you Tooth" Angie whispered. Her long, floppy ears pricked up as she heard a faint, yet familiar voice.

"Angie!" It called. It was Bunnymund.

But by then, from the amount of blood that was now trickling out of her shoulder, she was weak at the knees. "Bunny!" She cried out for him as she tried to not fall over as she ran to the bars. He soon appeared out of the shadows, Jack and the others close at his heels.

Worry and relief quickly spread across Bunny's face as he raced over to Angie. Angie's expression, however, quickly changed from uneasiness to excitement.

Bunnymund attempted to wrench Angie's way out of the cell once again with the bolt cutters. Angie tried again to help by searching for something that would open the cage. Her mum had been in this very cell, and knew where to find the solution to their problem like the back of her paw.

They all saw her searching and began to wonder 'what the hell is she up to now'. "Come on, come on, come on, WHERE IS IT?" She almost yelled, but stopped herself just in time.

"Here it is" The brown Pooka exclaimed as she pulled a lever. The bars began to rise. "You couldn't have figured it out a minute ago" Jack said bluntly. "I would've taken a week if I thought you would've helped find it" Angie said, joking as she walked out of the prison.

As she walked over to Bunnymund, she felt mortified for walking out on him like that. Angie was brought out of her thoughts as she was engulfed in a big bear hug form Bunnymund. The Pooka gratefully hugged him back as tears welled up in her eyes. Tears of Joy. The Joy of being out of that cage and feeling loved again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardians decided that it was best to get Angie out of there ASAP. North decided to use the globe for it was much quicker and more reliable to get them home safely. After they treated Angie's shoulder, North served up dinner which Angie wasn't a big fan off at the time.

"North, may I be excused for a minute" Angie clutched her belly as she rushed outside. Bunny felt really worried about this and followed her outside the door where she lost her lunch. Bunnymund was at her side, rubbing her back. When she finished she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You OK" He pulled her into a hug.

**(After about 3 more times of Angie throwing up her food)**

Angie was sat on a bench in the sickbay of North's workshop. She watched as North and Bunnymund talked. Tooth, who had been here when they came, was listening in.

"I do not understand her symptoms at all" North said sadly. Tooth squealed with excitement.

"How can you not see?" Bunnymund and North watched her as she and her fairies squeaked together.

"See what?" they asked in unison. They followed the woman back into the room where she hovered next to Emilie.

She helped her of the bed and smiled at her friends. She then whispered something to Angie and her face grew a massive smile.

"What?" the men asked in unison again.

Angie walked up to Bunnymund "I'll tell you when we get home" she made a hole and jumped in, Bunnymund just behind as Tooth told the leader. He smiled.

"Bunny, who knew?" he shrugged happily.

Bunnymund came out the hole to see Angie throwing up yet again. He rubbed her back as she coughed up the last of it. She looked up, still smiling even though she'd thrown up.

"What?" she hugged him, he was still confused. "Can ya tell me now" she smiled and nodded.

"Bunnymund…" he was all ears "I'm- I'm…" She started. "I'm pregnant!" Bunnymunds face rose to make the biggest smile Angie had ever seen. She threw her arms around Bunny's neck, he held her there in a tight embrace.

"This is great news, I can't wait to meet the lil' ankle bitter!" he held Angie's furry cheeks as she smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Angie laughed at him.

"Well done!" she said kissing his nose. Suddenly a portal opened and out came North, Tooth and Sandy. No Jack, which was pleasing and yet slightly worrying.

"Where's Jack?" Bunnymund asked, sounding nervous.

"Behind you" Angie and Bunny turned to see the walking snowdrift, giving them a mischievous smile. Angie and Bunny gulped in unison.

"We came for baby shower" North boomed grabbing the couple's attention again.

"You shouldn't have" Angie smiled giving him a hug. North laughed heartily as the others set up something similar to a party. They had even brought gifts. Bunnymund looked at the gifts and smiled.

"You brought us gifts too?" Angie stepped back to hear North's answer. He shrugged.

"Of course we did, we are guardians, no?" Bunnymund chuckled lightly.

They began to give the presents to the two mates, Tooth first. She got them one of her tooth capsules with no face on it yet.

"I thought Bunnymund could draw it for you" she smiled and moved out the way so North could give his present.

It was wrapped up well, same old North.

They opened it to find a purple crib with swirly designs going all around it. Angie loved it as it was her favourite colour. She smiled at the leader.

"Thanks North" he smiled at the Pooka's.

"I didn't know what the child would be, so we did purple" he grinned as he finished his sentence. He walked away so Sandy could give his gift.

It was a small bag of his sand. The Pooka's gave him a confused look as he should a bunch of images showing a crying baby then sand and then a 'Z'…then it got faster and they just watched as he smiled.

"He says it is for crying baby" North deadpanned. Sandy gave the mates thumbs up before floating away.

Jack floated over, empty-handed.

"My present is babysitting" he grinned.

"I am not leavin' our Pookie with you!" Bunnymund growled. Angie put a paw on his shoulder.

"How's he gonna learn to be responsible if we don't let him try" she whispered. Bunnymund stared at her, completely and utterly confused. He pointed at the young guardian.

"Ya trust him?" she nodded. Bunnymund sighed and looked back at Jack. "We'll tell ya if we need anything"

Jack leaped for joy. "Cool" he replied simply.

The party only lasted for a while as Tooth was busy, Sandy was busy. North was called back to his place. And Jack, well Bunnymund just didn't trust him on his own and was awkward after 'recent events'.

Angie went to sleep earlier that night, something about the pregnancy.

Bunnymund went for a walk, feeling happy for the family he was finally starting. He walked past a few of his happy egg statues and a load of egglets. It felt good to have another Pooka in the world, it meant he wasn't alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Bunnymund led Angie to the place where he had a surprise waiting for her. His paw covered her eyes. "*playful groan* can I look now? *another playful groan*" Angie kept asking. "Easy, don't freak out the baby" Bunnymund tried to reason with her.

"The baby's fine, It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about" She lifted his paw to look at him. "Uh, uh, uh, No peeking" He scolded her for removing his paw.

Angie closed her blue eyes just for him so she didn't ruin his surprise.

"Voila, playground for junior" Bunny moved so Angie could see what he was talking about. Angie stood wide eyed at the playground.

Angie and Bunnymund walked slowly through the playground. "*gasp* its… amazing" Angie placed a light brown paw on the see-saw.

Soon after she heard the tinkling of the mobile that all the guardians had pitched in and helped with. It was made of stain glass so it shone in the sunlight. "*gasp* Bunny" She said in awe. "We made it ourselves, our family (all guardians count as family)" Bunnymund said to Angie.

_**A/N: Sorry if it's such a short chapter for all you Bunnymund and Angie lovers **____** *reassuring smile* Next chappie will be longer I promise. **_

_**~punkinz01**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the overdue update, I was waiting to see which of my poll results would win. I have decided on the winner. And I have actually combined two results because they were both so close.

On July 14th, Kiara and Dawn were born. Kiara had beautiful blue eyes just like her mother. Her fur was a little bit darker that Angie's was, combining Greyish-blue and light brown. Dawn eyes were exactly the same as Kiara's. Her fur was the same as her mothers. From far away and right in front of you, they looked exactly the same. But if you looked really hard, then you could see the difference.

They were Twin girls but Kiara was older by about 30 seconds.

Angie lay in a white bed, cradling Dawn as Bunnymund held Kiara. They could immediately tell their personalities. From the moment Kiara was brought into the world, she screeched, which meant that she definitely had a temper issue just like her father. Whereas Dawn was a quiet but social baby, a lot like her mother.

Bunnymund and Angie loved their daughters equally, even though they both knew that Kiara was gonna be a daddy's girl while Dawn was definitely gonna be a mummy's girl, considering how she clung to her.

The twins were perfect in their opinion.

Bunnymund handed Kiara to Angie in a trade for Dawn. Kiara gurgled at her mother and held out her tiny paws in an attempt to grab at her mother's ears.

Dawn played around with her father's paw, giggling every so often in amusement every time Bunnymund moved his fingers.

Dawn was the first to yawn and fall asleep. After all, Dawn had the advantage because of her position in her father's warm arms. Kiara slept about 10 minutes later because of the lullaby that Angie sang to her.

_If you go out in the woods today  
you're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go out in the woods today  
you'd better go in disguise._

For every bear that ever there was  
will gather there for certain, because  
Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic.

Angie stood up and both she and Bunnymund tapped their feet on the ground, making tunnels to travel back to the Warren in, going slow since they had the twins with them.

When they got to the warren, they placed the Pookie's in the Purple crib that North had made them. Angie, still being exhausted from giving birth, fell asleep against Bunnymund, who was sat up watching Kiara and Dawn.

She flopped onto his shoulder and he jumped. He looked down at his mate and smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you" she mumbled before falling to sleep properly.

"Love you too"


End file.
